theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sweet Spot 2: Electric Boogaloo
(Lincoln walks into his room and furiously puts his Duffman bag on his dresser! Oh yeah!) Lincoln: (to the viewers) I'm sorry you had to see that. (he shuts his door) Well, Operation: S.W.E.E.T.S.P.O.T. (i'll let you think of an acronym) went sour. I guess I should have known that in a family this big, every little thing she does is magic. (slyly) That said, there's a Sweet Spot in the living room too. It's at the end of the couch; close to the bathroom with a great view of the TV. And it's going to be mine! (grabs his radio) Nose Bleeder, this is Couch Potato. Operation: Snag the Sofa is now in progress! Clyde: Roger th- Wait a minute? Operation: Snag the Sofa? Did Operation: Sweet Spot not follow through? Lincoln: Well, no. All my sisters found out about my plan,. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. because the van was destroyed. Now Mom wants us all to sit together in the living room to hang out. But don't worry, that spot on the couch is going to be mine! Clyde: What if they find out about your plan to get the spot on the couch like they did with your previous plan? Lincoln: They're probably all mopping in their rooms right now. Which means this is my only chance to get it! (Lincoln peeks out of his room to see if any of his sisters were in the hallway) Clyde: Just one question Lincoln, who's gonna sit next to you? After all, whoever sits next to you on the couch could affect the whole experience. Lincoln: But if I ask them, they might already figure out what I'm planning to do. Clyde: Ohhh, this is tricky maybe you'll just have to leave it up to chance and just deal with whichever sister sits next to you. Lincoln: That's a chance I'm willing to take. Thanks again Nose Bleeder. This is Couch Potato, over and out. (puts his walkie talkie away) (Lincoln sneaks out of his room and notices all the doors are closed. So he manages to get downstairs and sit on the spot he was aiming for) Lincoln: (relaxed) Ahh, this spot is so comfortable. And now to watch some TV to ease the mood. (turns the TV on) (The sound of the TV alerts the other sisters as they open their doors) Lori: Wait, are we suppose to be sitting on the couch now? Lynn: If so I need to get down their so I can get the best spot! Lucy: Not before I do. Lola: Well beauty comes first so I'll get to the couch first so I can find the perfect spot! Leni: No! I'm getting it first! Luan: No, me! Lana: It's going to be mine! Lisa: It only depends on who can make it there first. (The sisters all ran downstairs and noticed Lincoln sitting on the couch) Luna: Lincoln is already on the couch. Lori: And he looks calm, (squints her eyes) something is up with him. Lincoln: Oh hello dear sisters. I've been waiting for you guys to come. Lola: Something smells like shit. Lynn: That would probably be me. (Everyone backs away from Lynn.) Lincoln: Come on guys, let's just chill and have some fun. Luan: (glares) Or let's not chill, check out the hook while my DJ revolves it. Lori: (glares) Why were you down here first before all of us? Lucy: Maybe it's part of one of his plans? Lincoln: I'm watching TV, what do you expect? Leni: (glares) Or you're trying to use the best spot before us! Lincoln: How are you even smart enough to figure that out?! Lana: Duh! It's obvious! You're sitting at the end, and I know that's where the spot is! Luna: Then I guess you won't mind if I borrow a pencil from your room? (slowly backs away) Lori: Or if I borrow some paper from your room? (slowly backs away) Lincoln: Oh no you don't! You stay away from my stuff! Lynn: (glares at Lincoln) You seem tense all of a sudden. Lucy: We just wanna borrow something from your room. Leni: (to Lori and Luna) Ooh you guys are borrowing things from Lincoln? I want to borrow his plans to sell a counterfeit couch to IKEA! Lincoln: (gasps) Oh no... (Suddenly all the sisters rush upstairs and raid Lincoln's room) Lori: It's literally got to be here somewhere! Leni: (confused) Uhh, I wanted to borrow it first. Luan: Zip it Leni! Lana: Hey! Look what I found! (The sisters notice a sheet on Lincoln's wall) Lynn: Did Lincoln seriously think he could have a plan to get the best seat on the couch!? Lola: Not before I get it first, he already ruined our family trip he's NOT going to ruin our punishment of sitting on the couch! (The sisters all ran back downstairs) Lincoln: (scared) Oh no! Wild sisters incoming!! Lori: (tackles Lincoln) The boy is mine! (Lucy jumps on top of Lori knocking her down as Lynn jumps onto the spot on the couch) Lynn: Ha! I got the spot! (Lana tackles Lynn and pushes her off the couch as Luan pushes Lola away from the couch and tackles Lana) Luan: It's mine now!! (Luan is about to sit on the couch but Luna pushes Luan aside and sits on the spot) Luna: Take on me sis! Cause this spot is... (Suddenly Luna is tackled by Leni) Leni: Me! (The siblings continue to fight in the living room, getting so rough that when they finally stop they look to see the living room is a complete wreck as the parents walk out of their room and notice the living room wrecked) Lynn Sr.: (shocked) THE ENTIRE LIVING ROOM IS A MESS! First my car, and now the living room! Rita: (enraged) I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON, BUT CLEARLY NOT! ALL OF YOU, UPSTAIRS! NOW! YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEKEND! NO ONE IS ALLOWED OUT OF THE HOUSE! (The siblings all went upstairs) Lori: Ugh! Now I literally won't be able to do anything! Lynn: I guess all I can do now is throw Lincoln's ball against the wall. Lucy: At least I have Edwin with me. Lola: (to Lincoln) Thanks for getting us all grounded you jerk! (slams her food on Lincoln's foot on her way to her room) Lincoln: (clutches his foot in pain) Ow! (All of the sisters went into their rooms and slammed their doors. Lincoln began to feel depressed, because there's never a time when he isn't.) Lincoln: (to the viewers) I'm sorry you had to see that. (sighs) Well, Operation: Nag Sophia went sour. I think I should just stop trying to get whatever I can, because then my sisters are just going to fight each other for it. I bet everyone hates me now. (looks down) There's no point. I might as well just stay in my room for now. (walks into his room and closes the door) LATER THAT DAY (Lincoln is in the kitchen looking for Band-Aids in the drawers as Luna arrives and notices Lincoln) Luna: (folds her arms) Okay dude, is this part of some new plan you have to get something over all of us? Lincoln: (sighs) No, I'm just getting some Band-Aids to help all my bruises and cuts go away. Luna: Oh, well check the drawer next to the fridge there should be a box in there. (Lincoln looks for some Band-Aids in the drawer and pulls out a box) Luna: But are you sure this isn't part of some plan bro, cause right now it's hard to trust someone here in this house? Lincoln: (sighs) No Luna, this isn't a plan. I should've realized a long time ago that I can't always get what I want, especially in a house with ten sisters. Even when I try to make things beneficial for everyone, we still end up fighting for it anyway. It's just how things go around here... (looks down) I'm sorry I caused all this, I shouldn't have tried these in the first place. Luna: Well now I feel really bad dude, now that you say that, it sounds like you weren't trying to hurt anyone. All you wanted was a spot in the van for our trip to our family vacation... that we're not going on anymore... Lincoln: (sighs) I know... But I should stop trying, otherwise I'm just going to get hurt by you guys. Luna: This is ridiculous what we all did, all of this over a spot in the van, and I didn't even know who I was sitting with. Lincoln: Well, you could've sat next to me. Luna: And get fawned by numerous fans? No thanks. Lincoln: Luna, if I'm going to be honest, out of everyone, I like sitting next to you the most. You don't try to punch me, you don't spit things into my mouth, you don't annoy me, you don't puke on me, you don't yell at me, none of that. You just listen to your music and sing along, and I don't mind it. I think it's cool that you seem the most happy out of everyone sitting in the van. (sighs) You must feel lucky. Luna: Wow, (smiles) that was so nice, normally people are annoyed when I sing along, like Lisa. (flashback to Luna "singing" in the car) Luna: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIING IN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Lisa: WHERE'S A LOW FLYING PAIN WHEN YOU NEED ONE?! (flashback ends.) Lincoln: You're just trying to be happy, and I respect that. Luna: (smiles) Thanks Lincoln. (hugs Lincoln) Lincoln: (smiles) No problem Luna. (Lincoln and Luna return back upstairs quietly) Luna: Hey bro can I chill in your room for a bit? Luan has been playing "Detachable Penis" all day. Lincoln: Sure, come on in. (Luna walks into Lincoln's room as he closes the door) Luna: I gotta ask, if we actually made it for our vacation what did you plan on doing? Lincoln: Lots of things. Go in the pool, use the spa, check out the snack bar, go in the snack pool, use the snack spa, use the saus all kinds of stuff. Luna: Cut my life into pieces, this resort had everything! (Luna imagines going down a large waterslide with Lincoln and landing in the pool) Luna: Whoa dude! That slide was so much fun! Lincoln: (laughs) Let's do it again! (The two laugh from having fun as it cuts back to the present) Luna: Yeah, that would've been such a fun time. Lincoln: (giggles) Yeah, it would have. (They hear a knock on the door as Lincoln opens it to find Leni standing at the door) Lincoln: Leni? What's wrong? Leni: Is it cool if I hang out with you? Lori seems to be really mad at me. I said its my room too again. Lincoln: (sighs) Come on in. Leni: Thanks Linky! (walks in) What are you and Luna talking about? Luna: We were just talking about how stupid this whole fight was over a spot, and that we really missed out on this fun family vacation. Leni: (gasps) I never realized that. You're right Luna, we were acting horrible about this whole thing. We could've gone on a fun vacation! Luna: Me and Lincoln imagined going down the huge slide they had, what did you plan on doing if we ended up going sis? Leni: (thinks) Hmm, I would've totally used the spa! They're so relaxing. (Leni imagines being in a spa wearing her sunglasses) Leni: (smiles) This is so relaxing. I just wish it was a bit lighter. (Cuts back to the present) Leni: (giggles) It would've been a lot of fun! Lucy: This is so sad. (Lucy pops out of nowhere in Lincoln's room scaring him, Leni, and Luna) Lincoln: Lucy? You feel bad too? Lucy: Well I feel bad because Lynn kicked me out of the room, and I also feel bad because I didn't get a chance to look at the shark aquarium they had. Lana: (bursts in) Did someone say sharks?! I love aquariums! Lincoln: I'm guessing you feel bad too Lana? Lana: Yeah, plus Lola demanded me to leave so she could get calm in peace. Leni: Looks like a lot of us feel bad for what we did. Luna: We all fought each other for a spot in the van when we forgot about why we were even going on this trip in the first place. Lucy: It was so we can enjoy a family vacation. Lana: It would've been a lot of fun. Leni: (sighs) Yeah. (Lincoln and the others hug as Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa look out in the hallway to find them all in Lincoln's room) Lori: (sighs) Okay this literally is nut right. Lynn: We missed the chance to spend time together and instead fought each other. Lola: All for some dumb cat seat. Luan: I feel terrible about this. Lisa: Even I can admit our behavior was beyond childish. (They go into Lincoln's room to meet with the others) Lori: We're sorry Lincoln for all this. Lynn: Even though what you did was kinda of selfish, we all ended up making it worse. Lincoln: (folds his arms) Well, I'm glad you all finally feel bad for what you did. Luna: Why don't we try and make it better, for all of us? Lola: But we're grounded, right now we'll get in even more trouble for not being in our rooms. Lori: Well if we're going to make anybody feel better first it should be mom and dad, especially after the nightmare they literally just went through dealing with all of us. Lynn: But how will we make them feel better after all this? Lincoln: I think the obvious thing we need to do is repair the living room from our fight earlier. Lucy: That sounds good. Luna: If we can do that maybe they'll let us off of our punishment of being grounded this week. Lori: It's worth a chance, let's do it. (The siblings went downstairs and they began to repair the living room. When they were done, they waited for their parents) Lola: Okay I just finished cleaning off the coffee table. Lynn: And I picked up all the trash from the floors. Lori: And I literally got Bobby to fix the TV we broke. (Lori blows kisses to Bobby as he walks out of the house) Luna: Hopefully the room looks better now. (Lynn Sr. and Rita walk into the living room from their bedroom to find the living room back to normal but now clean and spotless) Lynn Sr.: Wow! The room looks spotless! Rita: Did you kids clean this up? Luan: We did. We felt awful for what we did before, and we're really sorry. Lincoln: We decided to clean up the living room to make up for what we did. Lori: We were literally acting like children ruining the van, the living room, the vacation you had planned. Luna: But more importantly we nearly ruined our bond with one another. Lucy: So we talked it out and wanted to move past this. Lola: I mean, we fought over a spot in the van, only silly children do that! Rita: Well, we're happy that you decided to clean up the living room. So, we're going to unground you all. Siblings: Yay!! Rita: BUT, I still want all of you to sit together and get along for the weekend. Got it? Siblings: Yes Mom. (The parents walked away) Lana: Well, you heard them. We better sit on the couch and get along. Lori: We just need to find the best spot. (There's silence for a few seconds and then laughter coming from all the siblings) Lola: (laughs) Yeah let's not do that again! Lynn: (laughs) Never again. (The siblings all sit on the couch together) Lori: I literally want you to sit with me Leni. Lynn: I could use you next to me Lucy. Lola: Hey Lana, my twin sense is in need of you. Luna: (to Lincoln) I got a seat right here dude, wanna sit next to me? Leni: Aw, thanks Lori! (sits next to Lori) Lana: My sense is in need too. (sits next to Lola) Lincoln: (smiles) Of course I do Luna. (sits next to Luna) Lucy: I'm glad you enjoy my presence. (sits next to Lynn) (Lincoln turns on the tv as they all enjoy the show they're watching, which happens to be The Loud House) Kid: Coming up next on Nickelodeon, No Such Luck! Sisters: AHHHHH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! Lincoln: (to the viewers) Looks like we've all learned our lesson. We should learn to love and respect each other more than fight over something stupid. And in the end, that's just for the best. The End